Mentor
by swankkyy
Summary: Santana is set to mentor Marley while visiting Lima, but could something more come out of it? Short story. Only meant for a few chapters I think. Bram bashing and sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

"Marley, you'll be with Santana," I looked at the girl walking up to me and gave a small smile while the rest of the people were being paired up, "Kitty you'll be with Quinn and Wade, Mercedes."

Brittany looked between the two and whispered to Sam, "I knew it, Mercedes was cloned."

Sam and Brittany gave a look to each other and stayed quiet. I cocked my head to the side by the exchange. Usually I was the only one she said stuff like that to. I wasn't angry or anything, just curious with what's changed.

"Now, your mentors are here to help you with whatever you need. Singing, Dancing-"

Quinn cut in and added, "Birth control.."

Kitty laughed at Quinn's joke, "You're so funny and self-deprecating. We're so much alike."

"Hm. Wanky," I said with a smirk. I started day dreaming while the rest were talking. It's not like I actually cared about sectionals. I wasn't even going to this school anymore. I was mostly here for Brittany. If she needed help, I'd be there regardless of the cause.

I picked at my nails while they continued, "Marley and Blaine will handle our duet and for our show stopper we're doing gangnam style."

It was obvious that Finn didn't get the respect Mr. Shue had around here even if they're both clueless at their jobs, "Okay, lumps let me just say out loud what everyone here is thinking. You finally got an _okay_ hair cut, you're not doing that annoying half smirk as much as you used to,but you're still an idiot. No one in this room can tackle a massive dance number except for Brit and that includes your little hand jive which to me looked like a hand j-"

As I was interrupted by Joe I lost interest once again. Marley seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with my little comments but almost a little amused which made me think that this mentoring thing might be easier than I thought. Everyone around here said she was just another Rachel Berry but instead of Broadway she wanted to sing on the radio. It was a step up from being less annoyed by the girl. I gave her a little nudge while she tried to keep herself as involved as possible. It caused her to smile at me a bit.

Once I heard Brittany's name, my head snapped up, "Someone's going to have to do with dance number with Brit."

I saw two boys sit up at the chance but Sam pointed towards himself, "Hello, White chocolate."

He started dancing in front of Brittany and she was amused while clapping along. I laughed at her smile while Mercedes kept saying no. I was happy that she was happy.

* * *

Before walking over to join Brittany and Quinn, I sat down with Marley for a bit. She looked a little pale but I figured maybe she was tired or something.

She turned to me and smiled, "So, why are you back at your old high school? Shouldn't you be working on cartwheels or studying for huge tests?"

I smiled at her and shook my head, "No, College isn't that bad for me. I had some time off and I was asked to come down so I did."

I kept my eyes trained on Brittany and that wasn't missed by Marley, "If you miss her why aren't you with her? I mean, you're here. Shouldn't you guys be working it out?"

"There's nothing to work out.", I exhaled and shook my head, "I told her that I didn't want it to end badly so it's better to just break it off before it becomes too messy. Besides, I heard she tried shaving her head out of depression and I don't want to be the cause of that," I smiled again at Marley and looked at her, "You're brave to be talking to someone with a rep like mine about this stuff. I could've said-"

"I don't think you would've said anything mean. You're my mentor and plus I don't see you being the girl your reputation precedes anymore."

I nudged her before I walked up to my two girls and started off the lesson for us, "Along with being beautiful, the three of us are national choir championship goddesses."

I had my attention on Marley until I realized I should acknowledge everyone else in the room, "We are winners which is why Finn has asked us to shower you with the inspiration that is the unholy trinity."

Marley smiled at my cockiness while Quinn continued, "Santana, Brittany and I knew each other so well that I could tell by the slightest quiver in Santana's upper lip which way we were going to move. Whether our hips were going to shake or shimmy."

I thought about how dirty that must have sounded but it was true. We were that close with each other and I'm sure that it was a miracle that Quinn never had a thing for Brit and I, "Now you girls have to be tight up there Okay? The judges love the feminine quality and the warblers just don't have it."

"It's about being individuals. You know, we're all different but it's also about synchronicity."

"Can you give us an example?", Marley said with excitement. I felt bashful as she looked at me for an answer.

Brittany and I turned to Quinn out of habit, "It's been a few months but I'm sure the three of us can put together something on the fly."

We did another rendition of the supremes and while performing I noticed Marley looking really sick. I would've just stopped dancing and singing on the spot to see if she was okay but I knew it couldn't have been that serious.

Keeping performances up I waited until the end of the song to say anything, "Hey are you feeling okay? You look like you're gonna hurl."

She looked alarmed for someone noticing and stumbled over her words, "I-I'm- I think I'm just really tired from all the rehearsing."

I stared her down as she quickly got off the piano and rushed out of the room. Of course Quinn and Brittany also noticed how sick she looked. We sat with each other while I waited for Marley to return.

"Your little buddy didn't look so well. Hopefully we don't catch whatever she has"

I shook my head while keeping my eyes trained on the door, "I'm sure it's nothing you can catch. But she is sick."

I tried shaking the thought and turned to Brittany, "So what's up with you and Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

I gave her a look saying that I knew what was going on and she blushed, "EW no Santana. He's like... My brother. That'd be weird."

"I'm just saying. That's how it looks."

"Who would think it'd be okay for us to be together. That's like incest or something isn't it?"

I laughed and nodded, "That's exactly what it is."

* * *

**A/N: Playful stab at how Glee is fucking up and Bram shouldn't ever happen. EVER. but yeah. Marley/Santana dig it. Review and all that good stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I realized Marley wasn't coming back to the choir room I excused myself to find her. But instead I found Coach Sylvester, "Hello Sandbags. I would ask why you're roaming the halls of your old high school but I just don't care."

"I'm uh actually looking for a girl named Marley? Do you know her?"

"The perfect doe eyed looking angel? No, I haven't," I looked at her confused at the name she called Marley but she waved me off, "While I have you here, do you think you can do a little seminar with my new Cheerios? Show them what real accomplishment feels like. These new girls don't know their ass from their elbows. I gotta tell you, I'm missing my leading lesbian lady more than I thought."

I nodded my head while looking around halls for Marley, "Sure, I'm sorry Sue but I have to find her. I'm kinda uh mentoring her."

"If you do find her tell her she's... GOD I can't think of anything for her."

While walking away I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and ran my hand through it a few times. After looking throughout the school, I walked out to the field and found her on the couch under the bleachers. She saw me walking up but it looked like she was waiting for me to scold her. I sat down next to her without saying anything.

After a few minutes she finally started talking, "I like your hair down. It's pretty."

"You run out of Glee club and don't say anything to me for like 5 minutes and that's all you have to say?"

She shrugged and played with a loose string on the knee of her pants, "Just thought you should know. You seemed so uptight before with your hair up. Reminded me of the Cheerios. All in uniform and waiting for the next victim to prey on. Except for Brittany... She's nice. I could see why you love her"

I didn't say anything about her last comment and just shook my head, "Well thanks to you, I have to talk to the new girls on the Cheerios about how great my life is in college," I nudged her playfully and smiled, "I forgive you though. So are you gonna tell me what's up with you or do I have to take a guess?"

Marley frowned and bit her lip, "I'm nervous about sectionals and terrified of everyone in that choir room. If I mess up, it'll be all my fault."

I turned to her and shook my head, "They're only putting pressure on you because you're the youngest and one of the best. That should mean something to you. I mean, Finn is an idiot but he wants to win. If you don't want to perform at sectionals just tell him you're not ready. He's known for making people do things they really don't want to do though so if he has a problem with it just tell me."

"I've worked my ass off since Grease. I'm not giving up a few days before sectionals."

I smiled and hugged her, "So I did get a fighter to mentor. Awesome. I haven't exactly seen you perform yet but I'm sure you're great."

"Well maybe I can sing something for you before sectionals. That way you can tell me if I'm good enough or not. I'd rather hear it from someone that's not trying to kiss my ass and I heard you could be a stone cold bitch when you want to."

I noticed that my thumb had been lightly rubbing circles on the back of Marley's hand and yanked away as if I was burned, "I should uh.. I should probably go but uh yeah that's a good idea I'd love to see you perform."

I found myself tripping over nothing as I got up and started backing away while still smiling at her. I quickly turned around and headed back to the school to grab my things from the choir room. On my way out I noticed Sam and Brittany hanging out in the hallway and shook my head at the conversation we had last. Obviously they have a thing together. Or at least he does with her. It wasn't any of my business though. Marley was my business for the week.

Once I was back at my parent's house I exhaled and flopped onto my bed. This was going to be a very long week. I felt my phone buzz after an hour of staring at my ceiling and reached for it without thinking.

**Hey San, class of 2012 meeting up at Breadstix. You'll be expected xo**

I rolled my eyes at Quinn's text and quickly got up to change into something more comfortable. I like my dresses but they aren't something I like to wear for very long. After sliding on a pair of jeans and throwing on a shirt, I started to put my hair up but remembered what Marley said. I shook my hair out quickly without thinking. I stopped myself and wondered why her opinion mattered. It's not like she'll be there. I decided that my hair down was best for the outfit anyways and brushed it a few times before heading out.

Once at breadstix I found the table everyone was at and sat down. After looking at everyone there I frowned a bit, "Where's Brit?"

Finn looked confused, "What do you mean? She's still in school remember?"

"But she was still a senior with us last year if you don't remember. She would've been class of 2012 if I wasn't the only one trying to help her study."

Finn took a second to think before answering, "We helped Puck graduate and uh Quinn graduated after her accident."

He had one of his annoying slanted grins on his face and it made my temper rise, "So Brittany just slipped through the cracks?"

Quinn cleared her throat and gave me a look that said not to start anything, "I'm happy we all came back for the holidays, just like we promised. Finn I'm sorry to hear about you and Rachel. She emails me every other week updating me about her life and begging me to use my metro north pass."

I looked at her confused, "But I thought you gave her-"

"ANYWAYS, most of us are here now so we should just work with what we have."

I squinted my eyes at Quinn and shook my head. She's always hiding something. It confused me that everyone acted like we were so much better than just a few months ago. We're all off doing our own thing yeah but we're nowhere near adult hood. Most of us are still only 18.

I excused myself outside with Quinn and she pulled out a worn out pack of cigarettes, "I know it isn't healthy but when I'm stressed out it helps."

I took the cigarette and lighter from her hand before lighting it and taking a deep drag, "Only once in a while when college is kicking our ass," I had my infamous shit eating smirk on my face and brought up what she said earlier, "You should probably steam your clothes before visiting Rachel. She'll have a fit if you smell like a chimney."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "You caught me in the lie but what was I supposed to say? She doesn't call or text me back and I'm the one giving weekly updates to her? It sounds pathetic. It's sad that the only person I actually cared about keeping contact with is making sure I can't reach her."

"Or that the only one you cared about coming back for is nowhere to be found and is finding a new love interest."

"She's not the only one though."

I cocked my head at Quinn while she put out the cigarette, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but fixing Glee's mistakes feels so good while writing this crackship. Of course I'm looking for a beta. I'm always looking for a beta but always fail in finding one. If you want to be a beta for this message me. Review and all that good stuff as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and the excitement. I love being backed up on this and fixing the terrible awful glee on tv by fanfic! hopefully this fixes people's disgust with what's going on. This crackship is going places lol.**

* * *

Quinn's comment played in the back of my mind like a scratched CD. It repeated as I tried to understand what she meant. Who else was finding a new love interest? Her? I wasn't here for love so that was out of the question. Well sort of. I was here for my love for Brittany but it's not like it's going anywhere or new.

I headed toward the theatre to sit in on their dance rehearsal. I sat down in one of the front row seats and watched them warm up. Of course Brittany was already dancing to music in her head. I smiled at how effortless it seemed for her. Sometimes it felt like it was easier for Brittany to dance than to walk.

Sam started dancing with her so I quickly averted my eyes to Marley. She seemed frail and nervous. I could see from here that there was already sweat dripping as she slowly stretched. Mike cleared his throat and began speaking but all my attention was on Marley. It looked harder for her to concentrate on his words by the minute. Every once in a while I saw her stop dancing and take a few deep breaths. I had enough of watching her suffer. I knew something more is going on.

I quickly jumped on stage and grabbed her bag from the pile and started looking through it. I knew Marley was already behind me and when she started talking I wasn't surprised by the alarm in her voice, "Why are you going through my bag?"

"It's all part of being a mentor," I found a few boxes of laxatives and turned to Marley, "What is this? Hm? And don't tell me it's because the cafeteria food binds you up."

She was surprised by the hostile tone in my voice, "Those are like, from months ago. I forgot they were even in there."

I put the laxatives in my pocket and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm not about to make a scene in front of your friends but I expect you to talk about this with me. But I'm not gonna watch you faint either. Do you know these moves well enough to practice by yourself?"

Marley nodded and I put my bag around my shoulder before grabbing her hand and waving to the rest of the club, "I decided that it'd be better if she practices with me for the rest of the day."

Everyone shrugged while I pulled her out of the choir room, "You're gonna have to wait while I give my stupid talk to the Cheerios."

I noticed I was still holding her hand and quickly let go. She just nodded and followed me to the locker room. I pulled out my change of clothes from one of the unused lockers and excused myself to change. Once I was in my Cardinal's uniform I walked back to the isle Marley was in.

I stopped in front of her while putting my hair up, "Do I look professional enough?"

She smiled and nodded, "Red and Black suits you."

I shrugged, used to the comment and waved my hands for her to stand up, "Okay this will only take 30 minutes tops. If you leave while I'm doing this I will hunt you down and Snix will come out. She's not someone you want to come out, understand?"

Marley looked almost scared as I laughed at her wide eyes, "Just don't leave me. I'm sorta nervous to go out there and need moral support. You're kinda the only person I trust here with sharing how much this is freaking me out."

I turned around before seeing her reaction and started walking towards the gym while playing with the strap of my Cardinal's bag. Once the doors opened, all the girls turned to look at us. I signaled Marley to sit in the stands and walked over to the coach.

"Everyone take a seat. This here is Santana Lopez. Next to Quinn Fabray, she's someone who makes everyone here seem mediocre. But unlike Quinn, this girl didn't show any weakness and took anyone down who got in her way."

I held back my smile and portrayed the same face the coach did. I nodded and she walked away, "She's right. If you don't think it's worth being here, you should leave now. The Cheerios is the best team in the country and even at my college, everyone knows about this team. You make a mistake and everyone finds out. You think this is hard? In college they're allowed to keep you until the morning. It's one of the best experiences I've had to be on the Cheerios because it taught me how to prepare of college."

I looked over at Marley who seemed to be interested in what I was saying.

It gave me a boost to keep going, "I'm happy being a college cheerleader, it's the most fulfilling thing I've had to do in my life. If you don't think cheer leading is fulfilling to you, then you might as well join the army because that's the only thing that tops this. I heard you guys were a bunch of slackers," I turned to the coach who nodded her head, "These routines are nothing compared to the things they make me do."

"Why don't you show a few moves?"

I turned to the coach and masked my horror with approval. I walked to the side of the gym and started doing combinations of toe touches, pikes, right and left hurdles, herkies, spread eagles, round offs, and back hand springs. By the time I was done I was on the other side of the gym everyone's jaw was dropped and Marley's cheering was the only noise throughout the gym.

I walked back to the coach and got a praise from her, "Now that's a cheerleader! All of you should be ashamed. Now go to the field and run laps until you feel worthy."

They all filed out of the room and shot me glares. I went to my bag and brought out a towel to wipe the sweat off of my forehead with while walking up to where Marley was sitting.

"That was amazing."

I scoffed, "And terrifying."

"I didn't notice. You made me want to join the squad with how inspirational your speech was."

"Oh please don't. Trust me, it's not even worth it. I was making half of that stuff up for dramatic effect. Cheer leading isn't my biggest joy out of life. More like an annoyance. Plus the diet these girls are on would make your laxatives seem normal."

I cleared my throat while she looked down at her hands, "The laxatives weren't exactly my idea. I just kept gaining weight. No matter what I did, my clothes were getting smaller on me. When Kitty-"

"Kitty? Did she do this?"

"Well, I said no at first but this is the only thing making me lose weight."

I got up and laughed at the thought, "Rachel's gag reflex..."

Marley looked confused while I was lost in thought, "Is that the girl everyone compares me to?"

"I don't see why. You're way less annoying and I actually enjoy being around you."

I looked at Marley to see her face light up, "You like being around me?"

I stuttered before changing subjects, "Yeah, I wouldn't be mentoring you if I didn't. I uhm.. We're ignoring the fact that Kitty gave you these," I got up and headed out of the gym, "I'm gonna have a talk with her mentor."

I headed towards the locker room and changed back into my clothes before heading out to the choir room.

As I walked in, Kitty walked out, "Hola."

I shook my head and motioned to her while looking at Quinn, "That bitch is pure evil."

"I think she's sweet."

"Really? Well, then why is she giving my girl laxatives? The pretty little liar gave them to her. I can sense it thanks to my psychic Mexican third eye."

Quinn kept her tone even while trying to sound like an adult, "See, this is what my psych professor calls projecting. You're projecting Kitty onto me. Santana we've graduated, it's really time for you to get over this."

"Get over what? The fact that you try so hard to see yourself into Kitty that you can't see the bigger picture? She's not you and Marley isn't-"

She cut me off, shaking her head with her eyes closed, "You're jealous of me."

"And why would I be jealous of you. No one contacts you anymore. Not even _Rachel_ and you come here practically begging for a do over."

"Look, on homecoming weekend I went to Jodi Foster's clambake, and that professor I was talking about, well, he's 35 and smokes a pipe. He's divorcing his wife who hasn't touched him for 3 years. I'm dating him."

I pretended to be excited while laughing, "WOW. Twitter update! Quinn is all excited about another man defining her life while she still hasn't visited her daughter and you can't even admit to yourself that things aren't going so well for you in new haven. It must suck to come back here and find out that_ no one_ misses you."

Before I could take in what was happening I felt the intense stinging of Quinn's hand making contact with my cheek. I quickly smacked her back out of reflex.

"What are you guys doing?!"

I turned to see Brittany walk in quickly. Of course she'd be the one to catch us in one of our fights.

* * *

**A/N: Review and all that good stuff. Thanks for continuing to read this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no idea how much further I'm going with this. the next chapter might be the last unless I think of a plot that'll last for longer. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I'm flattered :)**

* * *

I exchanged a look with Quinn before she said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She walked out of the room while Brittany just looked at me. "Quinn was always a genius slapper."

"That's not funny Santana. You know how I feel about you two fighting."

I shook my head in disbelief, "What do you want me to do? Just accept that she's covering up her own pathetic life by telling me I'm jealous of her? No. You can't tell me to back off anymore."

"Okay, I know we're not going out anymore but we're still friends. We promised each other that much and as a friend I think you shouldn't be hurting Quinn. She's having a rough time and she's our friend. She's only visiting for a little while."

"If we were really friends, you would be honest with me no matter what."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"'That's like incest'? Please, I could smell puppy love before I even walk into the room with you two. Do you know what sucks Brittany? Is having to break up with the one person you loved because you couldn't give what she needed. You didn't want to hurt her anymore so you had to make a decision that would not only hurt you but tear you to pieces only to see that girl more often than you think and with some stupid boy."

Brittany looked at the floor with guilt, "I thought we talked about this. You're my first choice Santana. But you told me to date other people and not wait for you so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm trusting you just like I've trusted you all those years in high school."

All my anger evaporated and I shook my head while walking over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, "I know Britt. I didn't mean to snap at you. But Quinn's partner for this whole mentoring thing is messing with Marley and I need to fix it. I know I shouldn't have slapped her but I got carried away." I squeezed her a little tighter and let go of her, "You should date other people. It's not my place to get mad at you. I'm really not that angry about it, I just want you honest with me. Like we've always been."

Brittany nodded her head and I started to leave realizing that things weren't ever going to be the same between Brittany and I. Once I got home I texted Marley if she was okay for sectionals the next day.

**Don't worry, I won't let any of you down.**

I frowned at the text and shook my head,

**You'd never let me down. You'll do great.**

I tossed my phone on the floor and quickly fell asleep after that. I was surprised to have all my dreams consist of Marley. Sort of. It was memories of Brittany. All my songs I sang for her, all our intimate conversations on my bed but instead of Brittany, it was Marley. It was her I sang landslide to and it was her I confessed my love to. I woke up in a state of panic and couldn't go back to sleep.

All the Glee kids got excused from their classes the next day to brush up on their routine and make sure they were prepared for what the night had in store for them. I don't think anyone was expecting what would happen. I knew I couldn't avoid Marley, especially since I'm her mentor. I didn't show up until a little before the event started though. I walked in and Marley ran up to me in a panic, "Where have you been? Everyone elses mentors have been here all day!"

I looked around to see my old friends glaring at me and I just took Marley's hand and pulled her aside, "I'm so sorry. You know I'd be better prepared and even would've stayed her all night and day if I thought you weren't ready."

Marley looked startled at what I said and then gave in to a little smile, "You think I'm ready?"

"You'll be perfect. We've never lost sectionals before and you're better than any Rachel Berry out there tonight."

"Hearing you say that makes me feel so much better than my pep talk in the mirror."

Mercedes interrupted us as I noticed Marley and I were a little too close to each other, "Okay you two, you're gonna miss show circle."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow when I jumped a bit and tried backing up from Marley but didn't say anything. I stood in the show circle and let everyone explain to the new kids what it was and started noticing how everyone was beginning to hold hands. Crap.

I felt Marley's hand slide into mine and my breathing stopped. My eyes were closed for a little too long and when I opened them I felt like I could only see Marley in the room. Everyone else was irrelevant and I couldn't even hear them talking. Just Marley. I felt her let go and started walking out the group of people.

I stopped her quickly and hugged her, "Good luck."

We all sat down in the auditorium and waited for the show to begin. Of course the Warblers went first. I could feel the tension in the air with the students as they performed. No matter the circumstance, they will always look like a bunch of gay guys with a bad case of hemorrhoids. After they did their usual 2 song course, a Mennonite group went on and they were actually surprisingly better than the Warblers. I saw everyone get up to get prepared back stage and gave Marley a good luck smile as she trotted off with the group.

I felt Puck nudge me and smile while looking in Marley's direction, "You dig her."

"No I don't, and shouldn't you be concerned with your little brother inside of me?"

He smiled wider and shook his head, "You like her a lot."

I punched Puck's arm harder than before, "Shut up. I don't like her."

"It's okay if you do. Brittany's moved on."

I sighed and let my anger dissolve, "It doesn't matter. The reason I broke up with Brittany still applies. I can't provide enough."

"But you don't need to babysit Marley. You had to hold Brittany's hand while crossing the street and-"

The music stopped and I hit Puck again, "Shut up, their starting."

The curtains opened and the annoying dance music Finn picked out started. Brittany was perfect as always so I didn't need to look at her. My focus was on Marley. She was almost as flawless. But as each beat pounded from the stage, she looked more and more nauseous.

"Fuck, I forgot to check if she ate."

Puck leaned in, "What?"

I shook my head as my voice rose, "I forgot to make sure she ate something!"

Just as I finished that sentence, Marley fainted. My heart dropped as she hit the floor and I quickly pointed to her for Puck to see. No one else noticed at first and it infuriated me. I saw everyone slowly look in her direction and soon she was picked up and carried out. I ran as fast as I could to the choir room and saw her being ambushed by everyone.

"I got the juice, I got the juice!"

Marley shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

"Drink the damn juice!" Kitty said with fake worry written all over her face.

Finn came in looking around, "What happened out there?"

"She hasn't been eating. She's been skipping lunch."

I looked at Puck's little brother and scoffed at him. He knew and just let her do this? I turned to Kitty and shook my head. I started pointing in her direction and heading towards her, "Is this because you told her to? You trying to turn her into a damn 'rexi?"

Kitty looked scared to be on my bad side. That's what I wanted, "What? No, why would I- why would I want that?"

"Because you're a crazy evil _bitch_."

Mr. Shue came in and started barking orders at everyone. I stayed with Marley while everyone else left the room. She started crying into her hands and I just shook my head, "It's not your fault."

"They're gonna lose because of me."

"No, they're gonna lose because they didn't pay enough attention to their team mate and Finn was dumb enough to not read over the rule book to know that no one can leave the stage.. It's not your fault if you got persuaded to throw up everything you eat. Kitty should be the one on trial. Not you."

Marley laughed through her tears and looked at me, "How come even at my lowest point, you still know how to make me feel better?"

I gathered her in my arms, "I won't let them blame you. I'll stay until everything's right again."

Marley shifted from in my arms and grabbed the back of my neck. She pulled me in and kissed me softly. I slowly gave in and kissed her back forgetting about my anger or anything else that didn't have to do with Marley at this second.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! I love you all! Have a fantastic Christmas, I won't update till after christmas or before New years. Have a safe Holiday!**

* * *

After I kissed Marley at sectionals I bolted out of the room without much of an explanation. It didn't feel wrong but I feel like it should have. Brittany is supposed to be the one kissing me. Not Marley.

It's Monday and everyone is heading home as I walk into the school. I see random super hero's running down the halls chasing each other and find Marley looking reluctant to go inside the choir room. I stop right behind her and take a deep breath. She jumped at the sound and turned around. She smiled right away but it quickly faded as she remembered how I bailed after kissing her.

I felt a pang in my chest knowing I caused it to fade, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm scared to face everybody.. When you left on Friday I presumed you headed back to your campus and I've been afraid to talk to anybody from Glee since."

"I told you I was going to stay until everything was okay for you. I'm not leaving you defenseless against them."

"What happened to going back to college?"

I shook my head and lighting ran my hands down Marley's arms, "I'm your mentor and being here for you is important. Come on."

I slid my hand into hers and gently tugged her inside. Everyone sat with their arms crossed glaring at Marley.

I rolled my eyes and glared back, "Seriously?"

"If Marley never passed out then we would be on our way to regionals right now." Artie said.

"And if any of you payed enough attention to your team mate, you would realize she wasn't eating and you could've prevented this." I looked at Jake and glared at him, "And if you didn't sit there and do nothing about this, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Finn nodded and looked around the room, "She's right you guys. I should've known that we couldn't all leave the stage. I haven't been great at this. I didn't even realize the trophie was missing and I was stupid enough to think I could lead you guys to victory."

"I appreciate you realizing for once in your life that you're wrong Finn but if you don't stop the self-pity and looking for sympathy, I'm not coming back for any of your favors. You guys are supposed to be a family. Act like one."

Everyone looked at Marley and glanced down at her hand in mine. I didn't realize that I was still holding her hand and I just used the opportunity to lead her to her seat and sat on the piano. Everyone just raised an eyebrow at each other except Brittany. She just smiled while leaning against Sam.

Before the lesson could begin, all the cheerios came in and started collecting old trophies and chairs. I looked at Brittany and she just shrugged. Sue came in with a grin, "Ladies and gays, I applaud you for your self-destructive habits and losing sectionals. The Choir room is now under my care and I thank you for helping me in my long lasting war with the glee club."

Finn just looked like he was confused while I sat looking at Sue, "Can you even do that?"

"I believe I just did."

Quinn came in with a shit eating grin while being praised by the Cheerios, "What is Baby Momma doing here? Is she trying once again to throw it in everyone's face about how college is just like high school for her? Sleeping her way to the top?"

"Santana you're projecting again. But instead you're sleeping your way to the bottom with _her_. Marley lost us sectionals. Is it your instinct to go for the girls who need someone to lean on?"

I shook my head and gave her an incredulous glare, "If Rachel could see you now..."

Quinn didn't falter and held her chin up high but I could tell it was another ruse. It always was. I let Finn argue with the coach about the nationals trophy and sat in the auditorium. This school was frustrating. Why couldn't I just go back to Louisville without looking back? I barely know Marley and that kiss meant what? Comfort? Feelings I couldn't understand? It was too much. Being back was like being stuck in time.

I pulled out my phone and punched in the number I've never cared about calling until now, "Hey dwarf. Call me back."

Tossing my phone back in my bag I was startled to head someone talking, "You'd think it'd all be a bad dream. But it isn't. I just needed to keep it up for a few more minutes and we would've been celebrating and not fighting for the choir room."

I turned my head to see Marley in the walkway. I gave her a bittersweet smile, "I blame myself you know?"

"For what?"

"You fainting. I was so caught up in everything in my head, I didn't do my job in mentoring you."

"You did more than everyone else. You didn't just care about yourself like everyone says you do. You cared about me and actually noticed something was wrong."

Marley sat next to me and trained her eyes toward the stage, "I'm getting help you know? I'm getting treatment instead of a Christmas this year. My mom said she'd rather see me healthy and I don't blame her. If it wasn't for you, I would be throwing up or trying to hide the dizziness. Thank you."

I looked at her and shook my head, "Don't thank me. Just because I recognized something that I used to do myself... I don't deserve credit."

Marley finally looked at me and I felt heavy and light at the same time. My heart-felt like it was going to fall out of my chest while my head felt like there was nothing in it. It was something reserved for Brittany and I didn't know how to react feeling it for someone else.

I quickly looked away and shook my head, "I shouldn't be feeling this for you."

Marley kissed my cheek and lingered there for a second, "I have a feeling this is way more than just mentoring. Right?"

I nodded and tried my hardest to not turn and kiss her like I did after sectionals. Except this time it'd be more than just that. I craved her lips now that I know what they taste like.

"Take your time in figuring this out. I'm willing to wait."

I smiled and felt my phone buzz as Marley left the room, "What took you so long?"

"I do have classes to attend to Ms. Lopez. But I can always spare a minute for my high school friend."

I felt weird being on the phone with Rachel. I could tell she changed. It was in her voice. There was always her annoying confidence but now she sounded reassured about it. Like she knew she could make it on her own and living her dream probably helped that.

I chewed the inside of my cheeks before answering, "That's what I called about... I need you to visit Lima."

"Why?"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to take this a bit further than I attended to. I was thinking of just making a sequel but this seems easier. But if I did leave it at this chapter, it would've been intense Santana/Marley sexy times and the sequel would've been Brittana. I think I want to explore this ship more though. And of course I need to help Quinn out and not just fuck with her character as much as Ryan Murphy does.**

**Review and all that good stuff**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good christmas! I decided that next chapter will officially be the last chapter no excuses lol. It'll wrap up everything and Marley will finally be having sexy times with Santana. But there will very much be a sequel to this! Review and all that good stuff! Oh, and I'm rewriting an old fic of mine if you want to check it out. It's called Shake It Out and it's very intense.**

* * *

I was back in my dorm room, packing up to go back to Lima for the winter break. Things between Marley and I were put on hold for now. I felt like I finally had something to look forward to but I didn't know if I liked the feeling yet. As far as I knew, everyone was coming back and that seemed perfect to me. Since thanksgiving, Quinn has been a mess. Frequently going to Lima and bragging about her new life was ironic for everyone. She talked so much about getting out of there and once she did, she couldn't stay away. Rachel agreed to come see Quinn for the holidays only because she was visiting her dads anyways.

* * *

_"Quinn is back to being the vindictive bitch we used to all know and hate but secretly love. I was hoping that.. Well-"_

_"Santana, I can't be flying over their every time someone has a problem. We're all adults now."_

_"Yeah everyone keeps saying that but no one is acting like one. I won't even bring up the fact that she seems desperate for you or even the fact that she's been hanging around here constantly. __I bet you didn't even know we lost Sectionals because your ex fiance didn't know the show choir rule book and everyone left the stage in the middle of Gangnam Style."_

_Rachel cleared her throat to avoid stumbling over her words, "I didn't know that... I'll come but I can't guarantee it'll help. Things are really complicated now."_

_"How is that any news? We were a damn soap opera in high school. You don't even need to see Finn or anyone else for that matter. Just come for Quinn. She needs you, I think."_

_"I'm going to see my dads. Anything else I can do to help will just be luck."_

* * *

She would be off the flight to Lima soon. It almost annoyed me with how much she loved being away. Everyone was happy to come back except for her. I guess I can't blame her for living her dream but if it hurt Quinn then it was a problem with me. Whether I like it or not, Quinn is a friend. Even if she is acting like a bitch.

I walked through the empty halls of McKinley and heard voices coming from the locker room, "Brittany, I've always known you were super hot and smart. But I didn't know you'd end up being my soul mate."

I paused and leaned into the door to listen. He stopped for Brittany to talk but she didn't say anything. Sam continued about the end of the world and how much she means to him.

Brittany took a deep breath and start talking, "Sam when you joined Glee club, I didn't notice for a while. It wasn't until you did your Rich Little impression and then told me it was your Rich Little impression... and then explained who Rich Little was that I knew you were special. And I can't tell you how excited I am to become your Mayan star wife."

I slid down against the wall and put my knees up. They eventually came out of the locker room with Beiste and only Brittany noticed me sitting there, "Hey, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I'll catch up with you."

Brittany let Sam walk down the hallway before sitting next to me with her legs crossed, "So you heard our ceremony?"

"I did.. Out of all the people in this town, and it was me walking past," I shook my head and smiled at the thought, "I always thought it'd be us getting married."

Brittany looked down at her hands and looked like she was concentrating on her thoughts, "It wasn't a real ceremony. I just wanted to give Sam what he wanted. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot but I can figure things out. I've learned how to take care of myself now that your gone. It's hard, but it feels good."

"I know.. But still, we've had enough pretend marriages to know that the one inside that locker room seemed more... real."

"The world is probably not going to end but you never know when life will be cut short. I know that my first choice would've been you but yours wouldn't be me-"

I interjected what she was saying with almost a force in my tone, "That's not true. It was always you Brittany." I took a deep breath before continuing," I just know that you need somebody that'll be there for you. Not somebody who only visits on the weekends to do laundry. You deserve what Sam can give you."

"You deserve somebody too you know? You don't have to keep yourself away from Marley because you don't think it's fair to me."

I looked at my own hands now while they gripped onto each other out of being nervous, "The only girl I've ever loved has been you, Brittany.. I don't know how to love anyone else."

"Which is why Marley would be good for you. You can see what loving somebody else would feel like. It's different and maybe a little scary but it's not all that bad."

I smiled at what she said and nudged her, "You'll always be the smartest person I know."

I hugged her for what seemed like would be the last time and inhaled her scent deeply. When I let go, I got up and walked to the auditorium. It was eerie to know I was the only person around. Music played in my head as i walked to the middle of the stage and sung out a few notes,

_"Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.  
I need to get away to feel again.  
Try to understand why,  
don't get so close to change my mind.  
Please wipe that look out of your eyes,  
it's bribing me to doubt myself;  
Simply, it's tiring..."_

"That's some heavy lyrics."

I smiled at the sound of her voice and nodded, "It needed to be said. Thanks for meeting me. Rachel will be here in a bit but for now, we're alone."

Marley walked around Santana before stopping in front of her, "Why am I here? Not that I don't enjoy your presence."

"I just think somethings need to be said. Like that I'm an idiot for keeping you waiting around for the past few weeks. School keeps me busy but I guess I've ignored us out of fear." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I have these feelings for you that I've only had for one other person. I didn't how if I should feel ashamed or scared. So I felt both. But I realized I shouldn't feel either because life moves on and if you don't move along with it, you get left behind."

"What does that tell me Ms. Lopez?"

I leaned in and found her lips right away. It was effortless and easy. I ran my hand up her neck and stroked her cheek, "Sorry I haven't done this since sectionals."

"It's okay, I'm very patient."

"Well well well if it isn't the HBIC herself and with... Not Brittany?"

I rolled my eyes before turning to see Rachel Berry walking down the auditorium. It was safe to say that she really did grow up. With no animal sweater in sight, she was wearing a black sweater instead and everything about her different. Her hair, make up and even her walk was like a strangers. I wouldn't have noticed her walking down the street as the annoying girl from my glee club, "She's with Sam. I'd like you to meet Marley."

"My replacement! Well if you're as good as everyone says you are then I'm in very good company."

I nodded before trying to get to the point of why I called her, "I'd like to talk to you about-"

"Why don't we just keep things light for now. I just got off the longest flight and I'd rather spend my time among friends and family."

I raised my eyebrows at how much she excluded Quinn from her life.

"So, I'm neither?"

Well all turned our heads to see Quinn sitting in one of the empty seats. I wonder how long she's been sitting there, "I saw that you were back in town. Everyone's been talking about it. It took me 2 minutes to figure out that you'd be headed to the auditorium. That's where I would go."

Quinn got up and headed towards the stage when Rachel didn't answer, "Every week."

Rachel blinked a few times before finally speaking, "Excuse me?"

"Every week I would write you an email and send you a text message. You ignored every single one. Why?"

Marley and I excited quietly as they continued, "We should leave them to their own business."

By the time we were in the hallway, Quinn and Rachel were forgotten and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I felt myself being pushed into a classroom and heard the door close. As soon as I felt the desk hit the back of my legs I pulled Marley closer to me. I felt her lips find my pulse point on my neck and gently sucked on it as I paused out of shock. I felt everything jump inside me and settle to the pit of my stomach as I felt myself give in to her. I finally found some control and moaned out her name to protest against what we were doing but she answered by biting my neck.

"Marley, we should stop. We're in a classroom. It's not really romantic"

She felt Marley sigh and nod her head against Santana's neck, "I know."

"But maybe we can continue this tonight? My parent's are going out of town until tomorrow and I'm having the old glee kids come over. But of course that means all you newbies will be there too."

Marley smiled and kissed her neck one more time, "Mmkay."

* * *

**The song Santana sang a little of was First Love by Adele. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reading this and reviewing! You guys are fucking amazing! This whole fic was for you guys and everyone who wanted me to continue. The first chapter of the sequel is up if you want to check it out! It's called "Always You" Thank you again for this journey. Now lets start a new one**

* * *

More and more glee kids poured into my house with more liquor than I think we could all drink. Quinn eventually sauntered in with her arms crossed, "Hey."

I comically walked over to her like Berry did at her own party a few years back, "Hey girlfriend! Having fun?"

She glared at me with her lips pursing. I could tell she was trying to cover her laugh with annoyance. "Do you know where Rachel is?"

"Why? Do you need another spanking after earlier?"

"No, I just want to talk to her. Since when did you suddenly become interested in me and my own problems?"

I rolled my eyes and nudged her, "I've always cared. I just didn't think _you_ wanted anyone to care. Plus I'm sure Brittany would still scold me for slapping you so I'm just making things right. What happened in the auditorium? I ran away from there as fast as I could once I saw your face."

"Nothing.. I left soon after you did."

I could tell she was lying through her teeth. I could _tell_ she wanted to talk to Rachel because of the things she probably didn't mean or just slipped out...

* * *

**[Quinn's POV Earlier That Day]**

_"Every week I would write you an email and send you a text message. You ignored every single one. Why?"_

_Quinn saw Marley pull on Santana's arm from the corner of her eye. Rachel stood there quietly and was ready to take whatever Quinn threw at her with the vicious words that were sure to come, "You know, when we all moved away to our colleges and chasing our dreams, I thought you'd send me _so_ many updates that I wouldn't be able to keep up or tolerate you anymore. I thought that you'd annoy me so much that I'd just ignore you. After a few weeks I started wondering why I didn't get any of those annoying messages that would be so thorough about your day and emotions. I started to crave for at least a few words from you. Anything to tell me that you were happy and having a blast living out your dream. I hoped you'd write about how you missed me and our talks. But I didn't get any of that. _I'm_ the one that sent you all those annoying thorough messages. I tried to tell you I missed you without really telling you. Where were you?"_

_"Everything was hard with Finn-"_

_Quinn pulled back with her eyebrows rising, "Are we back to that? Are we back to Finn becoming the problem in our _friendship_? To him being between us and our hand in his on both sides?" __She stepped up so close to Rachel that she could feel her breathing, "I didn't think I'd be the one begging for an explanation about why you moved on without me."_

_She leaned in and Lingered around her lips for a few seconds before kissing her as soft as a whisper. Quinn turned quickly and walked away before Rachel had the chance to say anything._

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

"Just let me know if she shows up okay?"

I crossed my arms and nodded. Soon, the house was full of all the old and new glee kids off in their own groups. I impatiently waited for Marley to show up and when she did I basically ran over to her and being slightly buzzed, I almost knocked her over with excitement. I really needed to get a grip on myself.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't leave my house until my mom thought I ate enough for two people."

"You're here now. Do you want anything to drink?"

She nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I picked up a beer from a random case and handed it to her before grabbing one for myself. It took us exactly 2 hours before we both were falling over each other to my room upstairs. On my way up I heard Sam and Brittany talking.

"...Turned out my compass was in my pocket.."

Brittany nodded drunk to Sam, "Mine is attached to my backpack just in case that happens."

I rolled my eyes and pushed Marley into my room with drunken force and she landed in my bed, "Finally."

Marley laughed at how impatient I was and stroked my cheek, "We have time. I'm not going anywhere."

"I just think that we shouldn't wait either..."

Before she could say anything, I bit her neck on her pulse point and I felt her automatically submit. I kiss at the mark I made and trailed up to her ear to gently suck on her earlobe while my hands roamed her waist. I lifted myself away from her earlobe and looked at her.

"You're beautiful. I wouldn't change anything about you."

She stroked my cheek again with her face turning red and bit on her lip, "I've never..."

"Never what?"

"... Been in this uh.. _position_. I mean, not only with a girl but with.. Anyone."

I pulled back a little and saw her expression look almost scared, "We don't have to. I'm not with you for the sex."

She nodded before answering in a whisper, "I want it to be you."

That was all that needed to be said. I ran my hand up her stomach while lifting up her shirt and flung it off somewhere in the darkness. I lowered my hand to do the same to her pants and heard the soft thud as it hit the carpet. I watched her eyes roam the planes of my body as I took off my clothes with a desire growing. Feeling myself heat up at the sight of her wants written on her face, I practically ripped off my underwear. I glide my index finger up her core gently while she closed her eyes and threw her head back. I found her bundle of nerves and gently glided my finger against it. It didn't take long for her hips to buck and her body to shake from pleasure. We both moaned in unison. I tried my best to keep our moans from getting to loud but it seemed impossible. There was still a party going on a few feet below us.

I slide my finger inside her causing a gasp and another moan. I gently rock back and forth inside her while leaning in to kiss her hip bones that were prominently showing with definition. I heard another gasp as I trailed kisses to her clit and moved my tongue in sync with my fingers. She bucked faster but still gentle as I felt her walls close in. She practically screamed as I pumped myself faster into her and pressed just the right spot with my tongue and fingers. It was a few seconds before she started coming down and went slack on my bed.

I trailed kisses up her body until I found her lips and stayed there for a bit. When I pulled away from her she tried slowing down her breathing, "That was.. Wow... Let's do it again."

* * *

**[Quinn POV]**

Quinn saw Rachel walk in with hesitation. It looked like all that newly found confidence shed away and she was back to being the loud but yet still quiet girl with no sense of social construct. She strutted her way over to the old glee kids and all of a sudden the new Rachel was back and she was overly confident and radiating sexy. It was like a shades being drawn to see sun light and shut suddenly. Quinn watched her talk to old friends and some new students before she looked in her direction. She saw her smile falter for a split second before going back to talking to one of the new kids.

She waited until she was headed to the bathroom before pursuing her. Quinn heard the door close as she followed Rachel and let herself in without knocking. She quickly turned and locked the door before seeing her standing there with an expression that was hard to pick apart.

"Rachel, I just wanted... I was.."

"You kissed me."

Quinn exhaled and nodded, "I did."

"Why?"

She felt my shoulders shrug as she couldn't find any words in her frantic brain. She'd been coming up with so many different excuses since she walked out of the auditorium but they all seemed to falter in her head.

"You answer by shrugging? You can't just go around kissing people Quinn! When I was in New York, I found confidence and a new voice for myself. I show up here and you make me feel like that sad girl in sophomore year that hoped for _anyone_ to notice me."

"I noticed you." Quinn blurted out.

She covered her mouth as Rachel looked at her with surprise and anger, "Of course you noticed me. Who didn't know that _the_ head cheerleader Quinn Fabray hated me?"

Quinn felt anger flood her eyes and spill over, "I never hated you. I admired you. I had to get a _nose_ job, go to fat camp, and change everything about me to get the confidence you already had. I _envied_ you.

"That doesn't explain why you kissed me."

Quinn felt herself exhale in disbelief and blurted out what she couldn't admit to herself, "I kissed you because I realized I've been in love with you since you wanted to get a nose job and we sang that duet together. I'm sure I was in love with you long before that but that's when it hit me. Then_ Finn_ kept happening and_ engagements_ and _colleges_ and I couldn't get a word in edge wise with you. You left me before you left this town."

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

"So I'm really your first?"

Marley nodded into my neck. We were tangled in my bed with pillows scattered and both of us looked like pure sex. Marley kissed my neck and trailed down to my collar bone. I let out a moan that I didn't try to cover up. We were enveloped in each other and it didn't take long for Marley to slide her fingers into me for the third time tonight. I bucked my hips into her while moaning in her ear and wrapping my legs around her. I felt myself build up quickly and thrusted harder into her. I let out a scream but didn't let her fingers exit out of me until my heart steadied.

"Are you sure I'm your first? Because that was-"

Marley interrupted by kissing me and smiled, "I have an amazing mentor."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget about the sequel to this "Always You" (It's all Brittana) and my other fic: Shake It Out.  
**

**Oh! and don't worry about Quinn. She'll be in the sequel too thanks to many people wanting her story on the side. She deserves a happy ending I think.**


End file.
